spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid vs. Squid
Info Squid Vs. Squid is a spin-off show about Squidward and Squilliam's rivalry that anyone can edit. It features all of the major SpongeBob SquarePants characters, although characters like Mrs. Puff and Plankton only appear once or twice. It was created after fans demanded more attention towards Squidward during a rebellious uprising in 2011. Nickelodeon did not want to disrupt SpongeBob's seemingly perfect balance, so they decided on making a spin-off to appease the fanbase. They chose a creative fan who wanted more attention towards Squidward who knows the fanbase well. This fan was SpongeFan20, who was hired to fullfill the wishes of SpongeBob fanatics worldwide. It debuted on Dec. 1st, 2012 with the episode 'Battle of the (Squid) Bands'. Since then, it has reached enormous popularity and by the fifth Season 1 episode it had recieved the green light for Season 2. Nickelodeon executives have called it "the future of SpongeBob spin-offs." It currently holds the spot for second largest Squidward-based spin-off, losing to Awkward, Octopus. Since its premiere, Squidward-based SpongeBob SquarePants episodes have recieved a surge in popularity, and Nickelodeon was rumored to upgrade Squilliam to a main character. These rumors were later proved false. In 2014, there was the famous SpongeFan20 v. Hillenburg case because the Squid Vs. Squid logo used images from SpongeBob SquarePants. Squid Vs. Squid won. On June 8, 2013, this show made its first crossover; they took a visit to When Sponges Go Bad by JellyfishJam38. Episodes 'Season 1' Season 1 premiered on December 1, 2012 with "Battle of the (Squid) Bands" and ended with "Welcome to the Squid Bucket". By the release of SquidBlogs, Season 2 was confirmed to be released. This season contained a trilogy of TV movies, and began and ended with 30-minute specials. On August 24, 2013, this season was released on DVD. 1A. Battle of the (Squid) Bands (PILOT EPISODE - 30 MINUTES) ''- December 1, 2012 Squidward and Squilliam are the two finalists in the Bikini Bottom Band-off. This is the pilot. 2A. Pineapple Fancy - December 21, 2012 SpongeBob's house is featured in House Fancy. Squidward and Squilliam team up to sabotage SpongeBob, but Nicholas Withers stands in their way. 2B. Flying Colors - December 21, 2012 The Barnacle Bay Art Museum has an opening in their "Local Artists" section. Squidward and Squilliam both qualify, but there is only 1 slot. 3A. SquidFood - January 5, 2013 Squilliam creates a world-famous restaurant chain. Squidward tries again at the food business, but his resume doesn't help. 3B. EXTREEM SQUIDS! - January 5, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick are doing idiotic "extreme" sports until Squidward and Squilliam come along. Sponge and Pat are paying attention to none of this, so they ask them to play. 4A. Rivalry: A Documentary - February 8, 2013 In a 30-minute special, The Narrator narrates a poorly-done documentary on Squidward and Squilliam. 5A. SquidBlogs - February 22, 2013 Squidward takes to the internet with a haphazardly built website and a blog about life as an unappreciated artist that is a smash hit. Squilliam, knowing Squidward can't be beat, hires Plankton to hack Squidward's website. 5B. Haircut Day - February 22, 2013 Squilliam is gone for his biannual unibrow haircut. 6A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part I - March 30, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam happen to be in the same concert together, and after Mermaid Man says they both have no talent, they settle the fight with free-for-all battle between the heroes. This episode is 60 minutes. 7A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part II - March 30, 2013 The battle rages on in Part 2. This episode is 60 minutes. 8A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part III - March 30, 2013 The Squidward-Squilliam team triumphs over over the original heroes, and as an award they share the honor of being Squidville's Mayor for a Day. 9A. April's Fool - April 1, 2013 Squidward goes insane, pranking his neighbors (and Squilliam) all day. 9B. Upside-Down Squids - April 1, 2013 Sandy accidentally zaps Bikini Bottom upside-down on the day of Squidward's big clarinet recital! Can Squilliam take advantage? This is another silly April Fool's episode. 10A. MicroSquid - April 27, 2013 Squidward chokes on his clarinet reed again. This time, however, Sandy extracts the reed by simply shrinking the reed successfully, but when she leaves the room, she trips on a wire and shrinks Squidward to the size of a small rock. The only person who can give Squidward help is Patrick, but Patrick gives Squidward a lecture on Wumbo! 10B. To Squid Or Not To Squid - April 27, 2013 Squilliam and Squidward are battling as a new art form: playwrights. 11A. Super Squids - May 18, 2013 SpongeBob reads his comic book aloud to Squidward. Squidward finds it annoying until he realizes how easy comic books are to make and how easy it will be to beat Squilliam! But do they have the right staff? 11B. Krabby Squids - May 18, 2013 Squilliam's a client of a big museum, but after they think Squilliam stole their "lucky paint", they want no part of him and he has to take up a job at the Krusty Krab. Soon, Squilliam gets all the attention after he foils Plankton. Can Squidward get the spotlight back? 12A. Squidarazzi - June 8, 2013 Squilliam tries to find out why Squidward is getting lots of photos taken by the paparazzi, but he snaps when he finds out that Squidward has achieved worldwide fame. 12B. When Squidward Goes Bad - June 8, 2013 Squidward tries to cancel the show When Sponges Go Bad when he finds out that he dies every episode. Squilliam tries to stop him. Because When Sponges Go Bad is a TV-MA show, this was only aired on Adult Swim, and Squidarazzi only aired on Nickelodeon as a 15-minute filler after movies. An edited version went on Nickelodeon once, but was a flop and almost cost Squid Vs. Squid a valuable time slot. Oddly, the episode contained hardly any inappropriate content, but Nick felt it promoted When Sponges Go Bad. 13A. Squidward's Novel - June 10, 2013 Squidward writes a bestselling novel (RobinSquid Crusoe), only to find out Squilliam is making a better one. 13B. Awards - June 10, 2013 Squilliam wins an Underwater Peace Prize, so SpongeBob and Patrick, seeing Squidward's envy, make their own awards show, and Squidward wins an "award". 13C. Squidward Tennisballs - June 10, 2013 In this reference to "The Great Snail Race", Sponge and Pat once again forget Squidward's last name. This is the first episode labeled with C, which means it is a 7-minute short, like A and B. 14A. Child's Play - July 6, 2013 Squidward finds the only audience that likes his writing--children. 14B. Bummer Squid-cation - July 6, 2013 Squilliam takes a day off from his art, but then Squidward sabotages all of it! 15A. Welcome to the Squid Bucket ''(SEASON FINALE - 30 Minutes) - August 3, 2013 Plankton kidnaps Squilliam to work at the Chum Bucket, while Squidward wants him back and he enlists Sponge and Pat to help. This is the Season Finale. 'Season 2 Season 2 began with "Guitar's Lord", which premiered on August 24, 2013. The video game Squilliam's Clarinet Quest was released during the making of this season. Season 3 was confirmed after the premiere of Clarinet Thief and Hard Rock. After this season was finished, two new DVDs were released. One was called Wanted Dead or Alive, and included the four Mr. Krabs episodes from the finale event. It was released on June 30, 2014. The other was released on January 2, 2015; it was Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Second Season (DVD). 16A. Guitar's Lord - August 24, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam band together against the ultimate evil: Zeus The Guitar Lord. 16B. House Fancy Prince - August 24, 2013 It's time again to elect House Fancy Prince of the Year, and SpongeBob and Patrick compete too. 17A. Keep Squidville Beautiful - September 14, 2013 Squilliam frames Squidward on charges of littering in Squidville and a battle in court ensues. 17B. Cousin Tentacles - September 14, 2013 Squidward's long-lost cousin, Clara Tentacles, has to move in for a few months and Squilliam has a crush on her. How can he keep it secret from Squidward and tell Clara about his feelings for her? She leaves after this episode. 18A. Every Squid's a Critic - October 4, 2013 Squidward finds that it is easier to criticize art than to make it, but he is called biased after he gives Squilliam bad reviews! 18B. Boating Squiddy - October 4, 2013 Squilliam runs a red light and has to take the Boating Exam with SpongeBob! 19A. The Great Thanksgiving Special! '(HOLIDAY SPECIAL-30 MINUTES) - November 21, 2013 After Squid Vs. Squid's month-long hiatus, it returns when Squidward and his buddies re-enact the Mayflower's journey to Plymouth Seas. This is 30 minutes long. For its educational purposes, this is the only episode to be aired on Nick Jr. as well as Nickelodeon. 20A. Clarinet Thief! - December 8, 2013 Squilliam sneaks up on Squidward and takes his clarinet to get back at him for coming ahead of him in so many episodes. 20B. Hard Rock - December 8, 2013 Patrick is trying to "blecorate" his house when he accidentally makes a piece of his rock house hit Squilliam in the forehead. Squidward uses this to rebuild Squilliam's memory so that he is Squidward's biggest fan. 21A. Follow the Yellow Coral Road - January 3, 2014 In a parody of The Wizard of Oz, Squidward, during a seaquake, is transported to a land of tiny, colorful sponges who love his artwork after his house flattens a clarinet player who played horrible music. He meets a starfish seeking a brain, a crab seeking a heart, and a plankton seeking courage on his journey to get home. 21B. Squilliam 2.0 - January 3, 2014 Sandy asks people what her new robot should look like, and Squilliam wants it to look like himself so that he will be more famous. She agrees to using Squilliam's persona, but the robot soon replaces Squilliam! Can Squilliam defeat the electronic cephalopod? 22A. SquidGuard on Duty - February 1, 2014 Squidward is spending a relaxing day at the beach on his Sunday off. He realizes that he could be famous by becoming a lifeguard, so he tries to impress Larry while avoiding Squilliam, SpongeBob, and Patrick making him look bad. 22B. Squid on Ice - February 1, 2014 Squilliam enters in an ice skating competition, but SpongeBob and Patrick are convinced they're playing in an ice hockey game at the same time! Can Squilliam ace the figure skating championships? 23A. Pet Show - February 21, 2014 Squilliam adopts a worm and so does SpongeBob because they're both entering a pet contest. Squidward, on the search for a perfect pet, ends up buying Puffy Fluffy who crashes the pet show. The winner turns out to be Patrick, who entered a gummy worm. 23B. Election Cycle - February 21, 2014 Squidward and Mr. Krabs are running against one another for Bikini Bottom mayor, but SpongeBob wins as a write-in candidate. 24A. The Greatest Squid on Earth - March 16, 2014 Squidward enters the circus and becomes a smash hit, but Squilliam steals the spotlight by being the best cotton candy vendor ever! Can Squidward wow the crowd? 24B. Squid Jokes - March 16, 2014 Squilliam decides to become a comedian, but criticizes lots of things in jokes and ends up getting hatred from just about everyone! Can he turn things around? 25A. The Squid-tanic - April 4, 2014 Squidward is jealous of Squilliam's private yacht, so he builds his own and challenges Squilliam to a boat race across Goo Lagoon Trench. 25B. Cooking Show - April 4, 2014 Squilliam enters Squidward in Bikini Bottom's Best Chef, but doesn't tell him until the last second. 26A. A New Instrument - April 27, 2014 Squilliam wants to play a new instrument, so he tests out viola, drums, saxophone, cello, double bass, tuba, and trombone before deciding to stick with the clarinet. 26B. Renovation - April 27, 2014 Squidward forks over thousands of dollars to make his home bigger and better than Squilliam's. 27A. Calamari Caper - May 4, 2014 Squidward builds a new furniture business to earn some quick cash, so Squilliam befriends Spongebob to discover Squidward's every weakness and shut down his business, but ends up destroying different businesses along with Squidward's, which starts a police chase. 27B. The Bus - May 4, 2014 Squidward ends up on the same bus as Squilliam, and start arguing, which ends up physical. This distracts the bus driver and ends up driving into Rock Bottom. When Squidward finally makes it out, he brags to Squilliam, who then reveals he took the bridge. 28A. A Squid's Doodle (TV MOVIE - 130 MINUTES) ''- May 10, 2014 From Spongebob's wall, Doodlebob revives with the magic pencil that seemed to have been trapped in the paper with him. Spongebob warns everyone in Bikini Bottom, half of them not knowing what he's talking about. When he warns Squilliam, he knows what Spongebob is talking about. He then tells Spongebob a story- Squilliam once found the pencil, and drew himself on the paper. He then defeated it by using Squidward's terrible drawings to scare it off, then trapped Squidward's drawings in the paintings. Spongebob then figures the only way to beat a doodle is with a doodle. He draws a doodle Patrick, which destroys Squidward's furniture business while trying to defeat Doodlebob, but does defeat Doodlebob. In the end, Doodlebob is trapped in one of Squidward's hideous paintings once again, but Spongebob turns around, and sees Patdoodle standing in front of him, leaving a twist ending. 29A. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 1 - May 25, 2014 Spongebob goes to work, and finds that Mr. Krabs is mysteriously missing, and puts together a search team. Squidward and Squilliam aren't aware of this serch team, and think they are forced to team up, creating their own search team. 29B. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 2 - May 25, 2014 Spongebob and the search team continue their quest for Mr. Krabs. 30A. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 3 - May 25, 2014 Spongebob uncovers Cashie, who can actually talk. She says that she misses Mr. Krabs, and that he went toward the beach. Meanwhile, Squidward takes the other way to the beach. 30B. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 4 - May 25, 2014 Squilliam bets Squidward his house that he'll find Mr. Krabs first, and Squidward accepts. Cashie finds Mr. Krabs, and Mr. Krabs asks her to marry him out of nowhere. Just then, Squilliam finds Mr. Krabs first. Squidward starts crying, and Spongebob tries to comfort him. This is the season finale. '''Season 3 Season 3 began on January 2, 2015 with the episode Squidwars. For unknown reasons, there was an approximately 7-month hiatus inbetween seasons 2 & 3. Season 4 was confirmed to be released after the premiere of the episode "Good Ol' Days" and "Squilliam's Nightmare". To kick off the new season, a event called SpongeWeek was held, where for four days at the same time slot, new episodes were aired. The Season 3 DVD has not been released yet. Squid Vs. Squid was greenlit for a third season after the premieres of episodes "Clarinet Thief!" and "Hard Rock" in Season 2. 31A. Squidwars - January 2, 2015 Squilliam befriends Plankton and makes him a bestselling business, so Spongebob tries to help Squidward by stealing Plankton's Secret Formula, which includes only Calamari, so Mr. Krabs tries to sneak in to see what's up, and Plankton catches Mr. Krabs. This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 31B. We Want YOU! - January 2, 2015 Mr. Krabs quits because of The Incident, leaving Squidward in charge. Squidward changes the restaurant into the Spiffy Krab. This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 32A. Welcome to The Chum Bucket 2 - January 3, 2015 Mr. Krabs goes back into business, and Squidward is relieved, but first he must win Squidwars. Squilliam gets fired, leaving Plankton in charge, so Squidward wins and the Krusty Krab comes back. This is the final installment in the Squidwars trilogy. This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 32B. Winter Party - January 3, 2015 Squidward, Squilliam, and every other Bikini Bottomite decides to celebrate Winter at its best by making snow angels, etc. so much that it feels like it may be a party. This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 33A. Squidward's Surprise - January 4, 2015 Squilliam fools SpongeBob and Patrick into thinking it's Squidward's birthday because he wants them to sabotage Squidward's dance audition. This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 33B. SmartWard Tentacles - January 4, 2015 Sandy's latest gizmo mutates Squidward's mind and makes him a genius. Squidward enjoys it until he realizes he can't pursue music with his new head! This episode is part of SpongeWeek, new episodes of Spongbob going on through four days, three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 34A. Selpl Spell Check - March 1, 2015 Squilliam becomes a laughingstock after he misspells the title of his latest book. 34B. Squid-Phone - March 1, 2015 Squidward and Squilliam are envious of Patrick, who programs a world-famous shell phone application called Angry Squids. 35A. Good Ol' Days - March 14, 2015 Squidward decides that today he is going to watch videos from when he was just a little boy. The videos were from the 80's, so the quality of the videos weren't that good. 35B. Squilliam's Nightmare - March 14, 2015 Squilliam has a bad dream where he is transported to an alternate universe! In the parallel reality, SpongeBob is pink and Patrick is yellow, Squidward has whatever he wants and Squilliam works at the Krusty Krab. 36A. Squidward and the Dentist - March 27, 2015 Squilliam decides to find a new way to criticize Squidward, so he looks around until he finds that Squidward doesn't regularly visit the dentist. Squidward decides to prove Squilliam wrong by going there, but soon is given braces! 36B. The Chum Bucket Redesign - March 27, 2015 Plankton decides to spy on Squilliam. After he gets enough information, he turns the Chum Bucket into an incredibly fancy restaurant, forgetting about Karen. Can Karen and Squilliam defeat Plankton? 37A. Squilliam Vs. The Huge One '(DOUBLE-LENGTH EPISODE - 30 MINUTES) - April 4, 2015 While Squilliam is relaxing on the beach, he gets swept away to a deserted island. The only thing he has is the latest issue of Squid Ink magazine and a clarinet. He begins to read his magazine, where he learns that the Big One's female counterpart is prepared to hit the shores of the island he's on. Can Squilliam make it home? Rules for Episode Creation *Not every episode has to have one Squid win. If there MUST be a winner, however, make sure there is a winner alternation pattern for each episode (for example, in one episode Squidward wins, then in the next Squilliam wins, then after that Squidward wins) *NO CROSSOVERS WITH REAL SHOWS. NO EXCEPTIONS. Other fanon spin-offs are fine, though. *If you have written over 3 episodes, or you really like this show, you should add yourself to the "Writers" section, or I will do it. *IPs '''CAN '''edit, however they will be carefully monitored. *Episodes MUST premiere on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, or holidays. Look up an online calendar for dating episodes. *Each season has 15 episodes. Please let me finish seasons. *No cussing or anything even mildly inappropriate AT ALL. This is a G-Rated show! *While we enjoy the creation of new episodes very much, please do not change the order or name of episodes. *If you aren't sure about making an edit, please visit me on my message wall. Characters: Main: *Squidward *Squilliam *Nicholas Withers (Band Judge, Generic TV Show Host, House Fancy Creator) Secondary: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Gary *Squilliam's Mob (Group of fans) *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Zeus The Guitar Lord *Mrs. Puff *Plankton One-Appearance: *Simon Shark (Pilot Only) *Miranda Fishgrove (Pilot Only) *Clara Tentacles (see Season 2 episode Cousin Tentacles) *Museum Director (see Season 1 episode Flying Colors) *Doodlebob (see Season 2 episode A Squid's Doodle) *Patdoodle (see Season 2 episode A Squid's Doodle) *Giant Robot (Search for Mr. Krabs, Part 4 only) *Evil Monster (Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 2 only) *Atlas (Calamari Caper) *Triton (Calamari Caper) Channels aired on *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *Nick Jr. (one episode) *Squid TV Media *Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete First Season (DVD) - Released August 24, 2013 *Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Second Season (DVD) - Released January 2, 2015 *Squilliam's Clarinet Quest (Video Game) - Released April 25, 2014 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Squilliam fancyson Category:Squidward tentacles Category:Squids Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Patty Vault Productions Category:Featured Articles Category:Browse